The present invention relates generally to an accessory for a cooking appliance. More particularly, the present invention relates to a griddle for a cooking appliance such as a cooking range or a cooktop.
Griddles are widely used on cooking appliances such as cooking ranges and cooktops. As is known in the art, a cooking range or a cooktop typically has at least one surface heating unit. A griddle, which is typically placed above one or more surface heating units of a cooking appliance, provides a substantially flat cooking surface. When the surface heating units are radiant burners (i.e., electric burners), the griddle is typically made of cast iron and has a uniform thickness in its cooking area. The disadvantage of such a griddle is that the temperature gradient across the cooking area is relatively large.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a griddle with a more even heat distribution across its cooking area.